Bobbity
by Miakahitoshi
Summary: Eight year old Harry Potter is found abused beyond words. Can and will the man who once refused to take him after his parents deaths take the child? Can the boy who lived learn to trust? **WARNING** First Chapter involves Abuse and Rape of a minor, Arthur does not condone the acts in any shape or form but for plot it has been added. Does not go into explicit detail Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, all that is for the Lovely JK Rowling…  
Warning: Child abuse, pedophilia, child rape. For mature audiences only**

Clouds rolled through the darkening sky. It was not an overly warm summer day but the hum of air conditioners filled the Surrey suburb. All of the near nondescript houses lined the small street, the lawns perfectly trimmed and not a blade of grass out of place. Number four Privet Drive, Surrey was perfectly normal from the outside, it was th inside however that would send chills down the most reserved and stoic of figures if they were to venture inside. The furniture was pristine and well kept, not an item out of place. If one were to head towards the kitchen however in the back of the house one would find a small broom closet under the stairs with several locks fastened to the outside. Normally one would not venture to question why some one would lock such a random broom closet unless one thought perhaps that was where the family within kept their most valuable items.

" BOY!…get your lazy hide up and cook dinner before your uncle gets home!"

a shrill womans voice sounded as a tall thin horse faced woman unlocked two locks on the cupboard and banged her flat hand on the door twice before storming off back towards the kitchen. Inside a small boy who looked to be the age six fixed a pair of taped up wire framed round glasses on his face as he slowly came out of the small space. His dark brown hair an oily mess that fell about his bright green eyes. His over large rag like clothes seemed to swamp his small frame as he moved quietly to the kitchen where he washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves under the ever watchful eyes of his movements were jerky as it looked as if it hurt for him to move or breath. His small thin framed covered in bruises, a testament to the punishment that his uncle had gifted him for not getting his breakfast ready as fast as he would have wanted that morning.

" Don't you dare think about burning that meatloaf either freak…I will not have my Dudders getting sick because your lack of attention."

She stated as the small boy ducked his head and went about cutting onions just right for the meatloaf mixture.

"Yes M'am"

the small boy answered as he concentrated on what he was doing. To be honest the boy enjoyed cooking and it was actually one of the things he looked forward to. He of course never got to eat any of the food he had cooked as all scraps were disposed of and he was forbidden from having, no a freak like him got a slice of bread and a glass of water, or old soup if he were lucky twice a week. Once the meatloaf mixture was in a meatloaf pan and in the oven he washed his hands again and began the sides. baked beans and macaroni and cheese were two of his cousin Dudely's favorite foods and it seemed like the only thing the over weight whale of a boy seemed to like and always found a way to get the smaller boy in trouble for.

Petunia Dursley was not what many would call a nice woman, sure she could look the part of a proper suburban housewife who doted on her husband and only son but she was under it all a jealous and vengeful woman. Her eyes watched the son of her only sister as he worked. She did not like the freak in her house, she did not want him in her house at all but after her sister and husband in law got themselves killed eight years ago she was tasked to keeping the wretched boy, it was only because of the money they received that she had not dumped him off at an orphanage..or over the side of a bridge. She watched as he worked wordlessly and scowled, he was just like his ungrateful mother in the way he tried to look so innocent but she knew better and she would not allow his freakishness to infect her perfect little life. She went back to scanning her magazine and sipping tea while glancing at the clock. Her husband Vernon Dursley would be home in an hours time and she knew that if dinner was not done there would be hell to pay and she was not sure if the small boy could handle another punishment that day.

It was not but ten minutes before Vernon Dursley was scheduled to come that the small boy finished plating the food and was promptly ushered back to the cupboard and two locks put back in place.

The small boy winced as he was all but shoved by his ear back into his room, it was dark and he was not allowed to use the light while his family were awake. Curling up onto the small baby crib mattress he hugged a ratty, torn and dirty stuffed rabbit that his cousin had tossed and when he had taken out the trash he had saved it and smuggled it back into the house and hid it in his small safe place. His Aunt Petunia had of course found it once but as it was dirty she had only accused him of stealing but had let him keep the treasure as it was so dirty that she did not want to get her hands dirty from it. The small torn rabbit that he affectionately called Bobbbity was his only friend and who he told all his thoughts to, not that the eight year old had many. His body however tensed as the sound of his uncle arriving home was heard through the small door and his loud foot steps stomped up the stairs above him. He could not make out the large mans words but the fact that he had not come for him right away sent a sigh of relief through the small boy as he hugged the rabbit a bit tighter a small whisper to be saved from this place whispered into the matted fabric of his long time and only friend before he took his glasses off and set them on a small milk crate that he used for a table, it was were he his all the broken small toys Dudley had discarded that would not have been missed as well as some broken crayons in which he had salvaged as well with some old paper. He had drawn several drawings over his short life none that he thought were any good, his aunt of course had scowled at them so they must have been horrible, but he had tried.

Closing his tired eyes his stomach clenched in hunger as the scent of the food he had slaved over to cook filled his tiny room, but he only curled tighter to quieten the rumbling for fear that his uncle would actually hear it and blame him for being too loud. No…freaks like him were not allowed to be heard, and preferably never seen either. He felt as if he had just dozed off when the door to his small room was ripped open and the purple face of his uncle loomed over him. His sight blurry as he scrambled for his glassed but before he could reach them his arm was grabbed and he was pulled from the room roughly. The older man's meaty hands gripping his harm as he drug him to the kitchen were Dudley was getting sick in the sink.

" You made him sick you little freak!" he yelled as the small boy looked frantic and shook his head as he knew he had cooked the food just right. Dudley had not been feeling good all day he had even come home from school early, it could not have been the food that he had cooked.

" Please…no…I…I didn't" his small voice pleaded but the back of his uncle's hand slammed hard into his lip as the tiny boy spun and slammed into the floor, blood dripping from his lip.

" Don't you dare lie to me boy!" he growled as he grabbed the boy again.  
" I am tired of your lies!" he said as he dragged him out of the kitchen and down to the basement. Tossing him down the stairs first, the sound of the small boy crying out in pain as a snap was heard and his tiny arm looked a bit out of place. He tried to pull himself away from this lumbering uncle who came down the stairs and grabbed him again pulling him up to yell at him again. His large purple face inches from his small battered one as the pain in his arm and body shot through him.

" Pl…please….I….Ill be good …please" he pleaded with his uncle but the man refused to listen as his hands gripped at the boys over sized pants and yanked them down his bony malnourished frame.

" You fucking will be!" Vernon growled as he forced the small boy over a wooden table and unzipped his own pants before roughly entering the tiny boy who screamed out in pain as his uncles cock ripped and filled him. He screamed for what seemed like eternity before his world went black. Vernon used him for what seemed like an eternity and his own satisfaction was met. Zipping up his pants he pulled the pants roughly back up the tiny boys body and drug him back up the stairs and tossed him like a rag doll back into his cupboard locking all the locks once and for all. He stood a the door panting heavily before taking a deep breath and walking calmly back into the kitchen to check on his only son and wife, the boy better hope that his Dudders was okay.

It was not until the early morning hours that the small boy regained somewhat of consciousness, he was in so much pain that he could not breath or move, he was bleeding still and his pants were stiff where the blood had dried in his pants. He felt like he was on fire. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to curl into himself but anytime he moved pain ripped through him and he knew if he made any noise his uncle would be even more furious. Harry James Potter wished that night that he would be saved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobbity**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, all that is for the Lovely JK Rowling…  
Warning: Child abuse, pedophilia, child rape. For mature audiences only**

In the early morning hours of July 13th the sun was just coming over the horizon for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Summer mad the old castle school quiet as the student population would not be back until the first of September. A figure in black could be seen jogging his way around the great lake, long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Jogging pants and trainers adorned his tall frame as he kept his breath in rhythm with his running. Severus Snape, age twenty nine kept his pace steady as he had finished his laps around the great lake and was making his way back towards the school in which he taught. He was the youngest Potions Master in nearly a century and the youngest professor to grace the halls of Hogwarts in almost the same amount of time and he loved the quietness that came with the summer break. He himself had just returned back to start his lesson plans for the year himself. He slowed his pace and frown as he noticed the old wizard that stood a tthe entrance seemingly waiting on him. He came to a stop as he calmed his breathing.

" Ah Severus…I knew I would find you here…always with the morning jog…does help to stay in shape" the old man stated cheerfully as he popped at lemon drop candy into his mouth and offered another to the younger man who declined easily.

" How can I help you Headmaster?" he asked as he knew the old man wanted something otherwise he would not have taken the time to seek him out.

The old man frowned a bit.  
"Severus ho many times must I tell you…call me Albus you have been a professor here for nine years now" the older wizard stated as Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

" What do you want Albus?" he asked again as the older wizard gave him a smile.

" I need for you to run an errand for me…normally I would ask Minerva to do it but she is visiting her sick sister and I do not want to disturb her with such a trivial task" he stated as he looked over his glasses at the younger man. Severus of course rose a brow but nodded as he took a breath.

" And what is it…you need me to do?" he asked as Albus gave him another smile.  
"I need to to make a walefare check on the Potter boy" he stated. Severus felt anger build up inside of him at this as he growled.

" Why do we need to check up on that spoiled brat..im sure he is just fine getting hero worshiped by his relatives…" he growled but Albus held up a hand to quieten him.  
" Normally I would not do this but my source that usually checks on the boy has informed me that she had not seen him in a couple of days..which is uncommon" he said.

Severus shook his head and frowned.  
" Probably too good to go outside in the heat of the summer" he grumbled as Albus shrugged softly.  
" Then it will just be a quick trip then..I just ask you to check in on him…you after all know his Aunt" he stated and Severus frowned a bit deeper.

Severus indeed did know Petunia Dursley and he loathed the woman. He growled as he stalked past the Headmaster.

"Fine…I will go check on the spoiled brat…but this will be the only time..and you would be good to remember that!" he stated as he disappeared to his dungeons to change. He flung his door open as he stalked into his private quarters once he was in the dungeons. He peeled off and discarded his sweaty running clothes for the house elves to launder before stepping into the shower and washing away the sweat. He grumbled to himself about how unfair it was that he had to do this task, the boy had to be just like his father, whom he had loathed. The boy would be eight years old now and in only two years time would stalk the halls just like his father, the last James Potter had when they were students. Once he properly showered and dressed in his traditional frock coat and robes he called for a house elf to bring the tea service. Watching the fire and sipping his tea his mind raced and the more he thought about his task the more he loathed it. However somewhere in the back of his mind he reminded himself that the boy was also Lily's son and that Petunia was a horrible woman. Gulping down the last of his tea he slammed the cup back onto the tray and stood gathering his wand and making his way down to the school gates so he could make his way to checking on the little brat.

Mid day in Surrey in the middle of July was hot. Children were inside avoiding the midday eat as the air hummed with the sound of air conditioners at full blast. A distant pop could have been heard and mistaken for a car back firing. Severus disillusioned himself as to not bring unwanted attention as he was dressed in all black and long robes, not exactly muggle or non magic persons attire. His long strides brought him to the end of the drive of the perfect looking little house. There was no car in the drive which meant that possibly they were not even home, which made him growl at such a wasted trip.

" Homenum Revelio" he whispered as his wand indicated that there was a lone figure in the house. Frowning he approached the door. Using his magic to unlock the door he slipped inside easily. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw that the house was seemingly abandoned. His brow creasing as he had not been informed by Albus that the family was moving. He kept his want trained to where the spell was pointing him. His steps slow and calculated as the home was stuffy from lack of the muggle Air conditioning and if it were not for his own cooling charms he would have been sweating profoundly.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he stopped in the small hall and his eyes fell on the small broom closet that his wand was indicating that the person he had revealed was in there. There were at least 5 locks all padlocked on the outside which sent alarms through the young man as he used his magic to undo them all. He hesitated to open the small door once the locks fell away but slowly he did and instantly wished he had not.

The stench of infection, human excrement, vomit and blood slammed into him as he lit his wand and stumbled back at the sight of the almost skeletal figure who lay clearly unconscious, badly beaten…and near death. The poor child was near death he did not have to be a genius to know that. His eyes took in the room as well a messily drawn picture " Freaks Room" adorned the wall. Severus seemed to snap out of his shock as a wheeze came from the small child and he snapped into motion. He reached down and gently picked up the boy who still clutched the torn bunny toy and a very filthy blanket. The boy weighted nothing and even through the blanket the heat rolling off of him gave him chills as he felt anger, sadness and fear all at once rolling off of himself. How dare Petunia let this happen how dare they treat Lily's son this way!  
He Reached into his pocket and grabbed a small coin.

"Safe" he spoke quickly as he gripped the boy to him tightly as he felt the emergency port key activate.

Poppy Pomfrey had just come back to Hogwarts as well for the new year as she was taking stock of the items she would need fo the following year, making a list for the new year was always the first thing she did as Severus would help her brew most of the potions and she trusted few others to brew quality potions. She had just sat down at the small desk when a loud pop was heard and a port key hole opened, she stood as thee was only one port key that she knew that was trained to the Hospital wing, much less Hogwarts in general. Severus almost stumbled out but somehow kept from tumbling as he looked frantic.

" Severus!…what…who is that?!" she asked as she bustled forward to help the young man who was carrying a very ill child in his arms. Severus looked disheveled and his eyes wild.

" Harry Potter" he chocked out as she gasped but started going to work.  
" Help me" she instantly stated as her healing training kicked in and he gave a firm nod as being a Potions Master he was also a fully trained MediWizard as well. He pulled the ragged bunny from the boys obviously broken arms and vanished the filthy rags almost gagging at the sigh of the almost skeletal form of Harry Potter. The boy was supposed to be eight years old but he barely looked five. Welts and scars littered hit tiny body. Poppy chocked back her own sob as she cast a diagnostics charm over him, her eyes wide as she cold not hold back the cry of disbelief at the injuries this poor boy had suffered at the hands of those who were supposed to be caring for him.

" We need to get him stable, I fear the infection will kill him if we don't hurry" she said as she went to work casting spell after spell. Severus aided her in getting potions and salves and then taking over the spell work when the matron had to take a break. It took almost six hours to get the small boy stable enough to even take some of the infection fighting potions but his breathing was better and the fever while still there was nowhere as high as it had been. She kept a statis charm on his brain however as high fevers often could damage a child brain function so cooling charms were applied and reapplied hourly.

" There is not much else we can do until he gets a bit stronger. I have him sedated…but I dare not keep him sedated for a long time…" she said tiredly as she looked at the broken boy. A strangled whisper coming from her lips as she pressed her hand to her mouth to chocked back a sob.

" That poor boy was raped brutally Severus…what…monster does that to a child?" she asked and Severus felt helpless to answer her.

" I need to inform Albus…I will be back" he said softly as she turned and nodded to him sadly as she went to sit by the boys bed.

The trek up to the Headmasters office seemed to take an eternity as he struggled to come to terms with that had just happened. The thoughts of a spoiled child had been shattered in an instant and now, shock, disbelief and anger filled him. Coming to the gargoyal guarding the Headmaster's office he spoke.  
" Ice mice"

The statue jumped out of the way and he walked the stairs up to the door not even bothering to knock as he strode in. Albus was sitting at his desk writing and looked up sharply as the younger man entered.

" Ah Severus..there you are..I told you it would not take long, how is…" he however did not get a change to finish as Severus looked pale and shaken, so unlike the young man he knew. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly.

" Did you know?!..Was there even and inkling in your mind that Potter might be in danger?!" Severus growled as Albus's brows shot up in surprise.

" What …are you talking about Severus…what do you mean Abused?" he asked his face going a bit pale as Severus began pacing.

" The boy…Harry…he is in the infirmary..hanging to life… he looks like a Skeleton Albus! Abused…raped…" the last word came out choked as Albus looked stricken and stood.

" I had no idea…I was only informed they had not seen the boy in a few days…I had no idea that any harm had come to him!" Albus exclaimed as Severus shook his head and ran his hand over his face tiredly, he had used alot of his magic in healing the poor child.

" There were no signs of that bitch Petunia…or her family…believe me Albus if there had been…" he stated as Ablus understood that the younger man was saying as he nodded.

" I will go and see the boy" Albus stated as Severus nodded, following the older wizard into the floo to appear in the infirmary. Poppy was asleep next to the unconscious boy her hand atop his small frail one. The ever present twinkle in Albus's eye was long gone as he took stock of the injuries the poor boy that lay before him possessed. Guilt and sadness flooded the old wizard as he sank into a nearby chair himself.

" I had no idea" he whispered in horror knowing that the ghost of Lily and James Potter would surely kill him if they knew of this.

Severus's anger left him as he saw the older man look so defeated and his own eyes looked at the boy.

"His family left him to die..it did not look like they had been there in days…he was…locked in a cupboard under the stairs…and it…it looked like it was where they kept him." He said as he thought back to the drawing he had seen his heart aching, even his childhood had not been that bad. At least his mother had loved him. His eyes then traveled to the filthy rabbit that lay discarded on the floor as he went over and picked it up. His eyes looked over the blood and filth covered item he boy had so desperately clung to as he turned on his heels and stalked out of the infirmary the grip on the stuffed toy tight.

Once in the dungeons he placed the toy on a table and pulled out a cauldron and filled it with water an placed it atop a low fire. He went to his own potions cupboard and selected several vials and dumped them all into the cauldron before placing the bunny and using a wooden spoon to submerge it. The blue concoction was soon a filthy mud color as he took out the toy and discarded the mixture and repeated the process no fewer than ten times before the blue liquid no longer turned colors. He then took the toy and placed it in a small tub he used to clean the cauldrons in and filled it with soap as he tried not to rip the toy any more than it had been until it looked clean. He then dried it out and mended it with his wand. After two hours of cleaning the stuffed toy, while not looking brand new, at least looked only slightly worn and was clean and stain free, the torn parts mended and the missing black eye replaced with a small green button he had found. He looked down at the toy and frowned a bit but nodded before making his way back up to the infirmary.

Upon his arrival Poppy almost asked him where he had gone but her eyes fell on the toy and she closed her lips a sad but pleased smile gracing them as the young man gently placed the now clean and mended toy beside the small boy before looking to the matron.

" I will sit with him while you finish your inventory…" he stated as the older woman gave a nod and left him as he summoned a more comfortable chair. Albus had long since left the child in their hands. Severus wondered what would happen to the boy now. He had heard rumors of blood wards, but obviously those were long gone and the threat of Deatheaters was next to nothing. The safest place for the child was here but who…would take care of him. His flea bitten godfather Sirius Black was in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the betrayal of the boys parents that caused their deaths. The Wolf and second Godfather Remus Lupin would not get a chance to help the boy due to his condition. He felt a tightness in his chest as he thought back to the last time he saw Lily.

_" Severus! Thank you for coming..James..is out for a bit and I wanted to talk to you!" the beautiful red head stated as she gave him a smile. Severus scowled a bit at the mention of Potter but it faded as he looked at her, she was holding a chubby baby who looked up at him with bright green eyes, his mothers eyes. He felt his breath catch as the child gave him a toothless grin and grabby hands to be held. Lily of course moved to hand him off to the taller man who tensed as he took the child looking rather nervous and unsure._

_" I…do not think I should be holding him…I am horrible with children…I almost dropped my own Godson Draco…" he stated warily as Lily only chuckled and waved him off and motioned for him to sit._

_" Yor are doing fine Sev… that is why I have asked you here…with the war…and…everything" she frowned a bit.  
"I know your a good man Severus…I…I was prideful to not forgive you sooner for what was said all those years ago" she said softly as she looked to her hands.  
" James…and I…mostly I…I want you to be Harry's godfather…in case something happens to us…Sirius and Remus are of course the first in line but…" she bit her bottom lip._

_Severus tensed as he looked disbelievingly at her._

_"Potter…agreed to let me come anywhere near his precious son?" he asked as Lily frowned a bit.  
" James is a good man Severus and despite your…past with him yes…he and I both feel that it is a good idea" she said as she smiled to him gently as she got up and motioned for him to stay there as she got a scroll with ink and quill as well as a small knife. She also came back with a camera as she took a few photos on a wizarding camera before sitting back down._

_" We have it all drawn up we just need your signature and blood signature" she said softly as she looked to him.  
"Please Severus..I don't want him to be put into the hands of my sister…and that awful husband of hers" she pleaded. Severus took a deep breath and handed the child back to her and gave a nod as he leaned over and signed the scroll and placed his blood on it as it flashed away with a pop and he saw Lily relax a bit as she gave him a loving smile. He stood before looking down to her._

_" I do hope you and Potter go into hiding soon, muggleborns are going missing…" he stated softly as he looked to his best friend as she flashed him a smile.  
" It will all be alright Severus…"_

The memory faded as his hands clenched into fist. When Lily had died he had been told that the blood protection that Lily had used to protect Harry from the Dark Lord would keep him safe until Remus could claim him but that had never happened. The ministry had barred Remus from taking him due to being a werewolf and his claim to the boy he had ignored, he had honestly thought that Petunia would have love for the boy after the death of her sister. Placing his head in his hands he cursed himself for being so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freak**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, all that is for the Lovely JK Rowling**

The sound of someone breathing near him was what woke Harry. He was sore but he did not feel like he was being torn apart like he had before. Slowly he opened his sore and blurry eyes immediately alert as it was not dark so he was no longer in his safe place, his cupboard. Panic rose from the pit of his stomach as he breathing elevated and his chest constricted. He really could not move much he felt heavy which gave him more panic as a strangled cried parted from his lips. He had to get back to his cupboard he would be in so much trouble when his aunt and uncle found out. He struggled to sit up but something kept him from doing so. There were sudden noises some from his left and others from his right as two blurry figures were now near him.

" Harry dear please calm down, your safe" the voice of a woman spoke softly but he did not know why she was calling him that, his name was Freak, it was not Harry…she could not have been talking to him. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he flinched violently away as his breathing was more panicked to the point that the blurry figures were being taken over by dark spots.

" Poppy…don't just stand there, cast a breathing charm!" a male voice spoke, his voice was deep and oddly soothing as he felt as if a mask had suddenly been put over his nose a mouth as he felt air being forced into his lungs as he no longer felt as if his world was being darkened out. He seemed to slowly calm as the air filled his lungs. He felt himself being propped up so he was no longer laying down, tears running down his pale and gaunt cheeks.

" I'm sorry!" his small voice choked out as he looked down, it hurt to move but his hand fell on the soft material of Bobbity, his fingers closed around his only friend as he pulled him close. He could not really see him well but he could tell that the toy smelt like the fresh linens that his aunt would wash their clothing in at home. He squinted as he could also tell that the bunny was no longer dark brownish grey but a light blue and that that his right ear was no only almost off just by feeling it. True he was in pain but someone…someone had cleaned and fixed his friend. His green eyes widened as he gripped him tighter.

" Someone fixeded you" he whispered to the bunny as he held him to his face like a treasured procession. The blurry figure on the right, the woman spoke softly to him.  
" Thats right Harry…Professor Snape mended your bunny…after he brought you here" she stated softly not knowing of he would understand what she meant.

"Who…who is Harry?" he asked, not all of his speech was was slightly off, he after all had not gone to school. He tightened his grip on the small bunny. 

" Bobbity is Mines" he stated suddenly as if the toy would be taken from him.  
"I saveded him from the trash when Dudley not want no mores!" he said as he would fight for it if he had to.

" No one is going to take him from you Harry" the blurry deep male voice on the left said could see the woman on the right was dressed in white but the man on the left was in black. His lower lip trembled as he shook his head.

" I'm not Harry! I'm freak!" he cried as he buried his face again. There were two sudden intakes of breaths as Poppy looked to Severus in not just shock but anger.

Severus gently reached over to lower the bunny from the child's face as he spoke softly.

" Your name is most definitely…not… freak" he stated firmly.  
" Your mother and father named you Harold James Potter…or Harry for short" he stated but the young child shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes as he did this.  
"Aunt Tunia said my mommy and daddy were drunks, who'd never wanted meh!" he sniffled as he tried to move from the mans touch but Severus would not allow him.

" Your Aunt was wrong and an liar!" he stated firmly which caused Harry to stiffen, his eyes widened as he looked towards the man in shock and awe, no one had ever dared call his aunt that before.

Severus loosened his grip on the boy as he saw he had his attention.  
" Why don't you tell me more about your friend…Bobbity is it?" he asked as he motioned for Poppy to start her diagnostics on the child while he was distracted. Harry was Hesitant but looked down at the blurred bunny that he held and nodded his head.

" Bobbity is brave…he fights away the bad things in my cupburd" he said softly.  
"Except Legsy…LEgsy is Spider…Dudley don'ts come in cause of him…I like Legsy" he said softly as he tensed when he felt a tingle run over him and then a warm wet heat under him as his face got red. He had wet himself, tears filling his eyes as he shook his head.

" I sorry…I…I clean it up…I sorry I wet dah beds!" he cried but Severus once again reached over to calm him as he waved his wand and not only was he cleaned up but his pajamas were changed and the bed was changed and clean.

" Shhhh child calm down…do not worry there is nothing to be ashamed about, lay back and rest you are safe here and your aunt and uncle will never harm you again" he said softly as the child looked at him his wide green eyes, Lily's eyes looked at him.

" Promise?" he asked brokenly as Severus at that very exact moment swore to himself if he ever found Petunia and her husband he would kill them gave a gentle nod as he reached over to caress the hair from his face, the boy flinched harshly but the warmth of his hand also caused him to close his eyes and fall back asleep once Poppy was done spelling potions into him, one including a very mild sleeping drought.

Once the small child closed his eyes Severus sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face in frustration to what had just transpired.

" How is he haling Poppy?" he asked tiredly as she handed him the parchment that held his current injuries.

" The infections are nearly gone…I will need a few more blood replenishers. I want to make sure his blood is clean after all this is said and done." She said softly as she handed him another parchment with all the potions she needed for Harry and another for the ones needed for the year. It would take a week or so to get them all done but he had the ones she would need for Harry already so that was good.

" I also sent in an order to London to the occulus for some proper glasses, his eyes are as bad as his fathers, I dare say worse with all the abuse." She said softly as she looked to him.

" Would you be a dare and pick them up for me when you go today?" she asked as she knew he had to go to London later. Severus gave a quick nod. The sound of the infirmary doors opening however caught their attention as Albus stepped in. Walking over he looked down a the child and then to them.

" Has he awoken?" he asked softly as not to disturb the sleeping child. Poppy handed him a small parchment with his current injuries.

" He has and I dare say he will need a mind healer after the abuse he has gone through!" she said as she gave a sigh and shaking her head.  
" He is healing rather well, his own magic is helping him heal…has there been any word if they have found the monsters who have done this?" she asked and Albus shook his head.

" I have spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt and he is on the case personally, he is after all the only one I trust with the information that Harry is even here. If the ministry were to find out they would try and take him into their system and I could only imagine what they would do with the boy" he said sadly as Severus stood and looked to him.

" They can not have him!" he growled as his fist clenched at his sides.  
" I failed the boy once, I believed those damn wards were better…I foolishly believed that Petunia would have pity on the boy…No! I will take him my self!" he stated as Poppy blinked in confusion and Albus looked over his glasses at the boy.

" You want to take charge of James Potters son?" he asked as he knew the man before him to be the only viable godfather left for the boy.

Severus gave a nod.  
" They both agreed to make me the last choice of godfather for the boy…and it is a shame that I have not stepped in before…even with Chrystian…I could have taken him but I didn't and for that I am deeply ashamed…Lily would kill me if she knew" he said the last part softly as he looked down to the boy.

Albus gave a nod as his eyes sparkled gently at the mention of Chrystian.

" And how is the young miss Slate?" he asked softly as Severus looked back to him and straightened his shoulders.

" She is currently helping Hagrid feed the threstrals, I dare say she has been trying to get one to bond with her as a familiar" he gave sneer at the mention of his oldest wards antics.

" Now…if you excuse me I do have to be going…Chrystian needs to go to Diagon Alley for her supplies" he stated as he turned on his heels his robes fluttering behind him dramatically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter**

Severus flicked his wand as he walked from the infirmary.

"Expecto Patronum" he said softly as a beautiful silvery doe emerged from the tip of his wand as he spoke to it.

"We are leaving in less than an hour please be ready to go by that time, I will meet you at the gates" he spoke as he then directed the patronus to deliver the message to Chrystian Slate and sent it on its way before continuing his trek towards the dungeons.

Harry had been in the hospital wing for three days now and relief had filled him when the boy had woken earlier but he knew the child still had a long way to go. If he were to take the child in like he was intending to do he would have to sit down and actually speak to his other ward and adopted daughter. He had only been twenty and fresh out of his mastery program when the seven year old have been thrust into his lap after the death of her parents at the hands of his fellow death eaters.

Chrystian Slate was a unique child. She had long wavy brown hair and silvery blue eyes that seemed like they could pierce your very soul when she looked at you. She had been a very gifted and advanced child even at that young age. Her mother had been the product of torture, but the woman herself he had only known her to be nice. She had been a seventh year when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. The girls mother Gwendolyn Riddle had been orphaned, but Dumbledore of course knew who her father had once been and who he had become. The girls father was a wizard whom had been a great runes master Andreos Slate. During the rise of Voldermort the pair had married and had their daughter which had caught the attention of the Dark Lord. The girl was after all the last heir of Slytherin and as such he knew she would have been useful. He however had not foreseen the jealously of his own followers. Three lower ranking followers trying for a place of power only saw that their Lords proclaimed child was actively opposing him and on a foolish whim had decided that they would personally take care of them. They however sealed their fate at that point. While Voldermort had no care for this offspring or her husband the child was of use to him and she had come close to being killed herself. Needless to say there were three less followers…yet three more just took their place in his ranks so it was of no consequence to him.

Severus had been a follower for a few years and the Dark Lords personal Potions Master. Not wanting his granddaughter raised as a spoiled brat he took her and placed her in the young Potions Masters charge just before his own demise. Severus of course had been resistant and very unprepared for the task, the child however proved that she was very brilliant and he had found himself actually enjoying his new task.

Of course upon his appointment to Hogwarts it was clear that Dumbledore enjoyed the idea of keeping the only living relative to Tom Riddle close to him. Severus of course raised her as best he could and there were some days that her attitude mirrored his and now at the age of fifteen she was not only just like her biological mother who had been rather cynical and smart but also like himself.

Once he was ready to go he made his way towards the school gates. He spotted the younger girl waiting, she was dressed in muggle jeans and one of his old muggle band shirts, he had taken a liking to the Muggle band AC/DC much to his own personal pleasure. Her long wavy brown hair pulled out of her face into a pony tail and a simple school robe over the top of her muggle clothing. He rose a brow as he approached her as she gave him a bright smile.

" Ready to go papa!" she chirped as she of course was a perky child.

" How is the kid?" she asked as she looked up to him. She was however only about 5'4 and compared to his tall frame she looked tiny.

" He is getting better, but he has a long ways to go before he will be able to leave the infirmary…did you have any success in wooing a baby threstral?" he asked as he rose a brow and she flushed shaking her head.

" No…but I think I may have befriended a niffler" she stated as he shot her a look.

"Absolutely not…I will not have a clepto familiar anywhere near my quarters!" he stated as she giggled.

" I was only teasing papa…perhaps I can find a suitable familiar today at Diagon Alley?" she asked looking rather hopeful. Severus looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

" You try for one every time we go…now…stop jabbering and take my arm" he stated as the girl took his arm and snuggled close before they were going with a loud pop.

Diagon Alley was not as crowded as it could have been when they arrived. It after all was still early in the day and in the middle of the week. Stepping off of the apparition platform he shooed the girl off.

" I will meet you back here in two hours…do try to not get into any mischief!" he stated as she gave him a smile and wandered off into the crowd as he shook his head. He was way too young for this, yet felt way to old as well. Taking a breath he gathered his wits about him, one never knew who they would run into at any time at Diagon Alley and he would be ready for anything as he made his way towards the occulus, he would pick up the glasses first. Upon entering the quiet shop he waited to be acknowledged by the shop keep. A young woman gave him a bright smile.

" Hello, welcome to Occulus Repairos do you have an appointment?" she asked and he shook his head.

" I am picking up an prescription sent by Madam Poppy Pomfrey from Hogwarts" he stated as the girl checked a book and nodded.

" Oh yes…we were waiting for someone to come for that order…we will need you to choose the frames as no style had been chosen and are there any charms you wish to be added to them such as bend resistance or auto darkening?" Severus of course looked a the list of available charms as he was not sure what the child would need but checked off a couple.

" Yes these…" he stated as he then moved to view the various styles. He was loath to get anything that would make the boy resemble his father, no he opted for thicker framed ones with square style as he was sure that once the boy was better he would want to be active like most little boys his age and durability and functionality trumped aesthetics any day. It was not long until he was shown two pairs of glasses one was black framed and the other was a dark blue. He of course nodded and signed off on the charge for them.

" Will Madam Pomfrey be continuing the students eye exams in the future or will you be making an appointment at a later time?" she asked as healers were not as skilled as Master Occulens.

Severus shook his head.

"I am sure that she will send the student to you for his next eye exam…thank you" and with that he took the glasses and placed them in his robes and exited the shop. His next stop would be to purchase of clothes for the boy, he had not been shopping for children's clothing in a long time and when he stepped into the shop the matron perked and smiled at him.

" Professor Snape…it has been a long time since I have seen you here…what ever can I do for you?" the plump witch asked. HE looked down at her as he glanced around.

" I need clothing for a small child, male approximately the size of a six year old, here are the measurements that would fit him" he handed her a piece of parchment that had the numbers she would need as she gave an excited nod.

" Of course! Do you know what colors the child is fond of?" she asked and he shook his head.

" I do not think color will matter as long as the clothing will fit and can be extended upon, he is a growing boy after all" he stated and the woman gave a nod in agreement as she bustled around.

"I will need ten pairs of trousers, underwear, socks, shirts, jumpers as well as a couple of pairs of these" he motioned to overalls that were shorts, perfect outfit to play in after watched as the matron made her way around the shop picking various color and styles of course the final cut was up to him as he looked at trainers fit for a boy of his size. It was unclear if he would grow any but they were trying to get him to the size he should be but he was sure the child would never be a normal size.

"Severus…what on earth are you doing in here?" a female voice asked and he turned to see non other that Narcissa Malfoy looking up at him critically. Her aristocratic air almost made him want to gag but he only rose a brow as he eyes went to the boy that he called his godson who was already looking around the shop. With his attention going back to the woman he shook his head.

" I am acquiring clothing…I thought that would be obvious" he stated slowly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" Do not patronize me Severus… I can clearly see that…however I was under the impression that the girl was to be heading to her sixth year" she stated as he gave a nod.

" She is… these clothes are clearly for a boy Narcissa as you should be able to see… a friends son is coming to stay with me for a while and I want to make sure he is fully accommodated for" he stated as he turned to pay for the items that were being bagged, shrinking his purchase down he gave the woman a nod.

" Do give Lucius my regards" he stated before leaving the shop. His eyes wandered the alley as he tried to think of anywhere else he had need to go as a small shop caught his eye and he went closer. In the window were toys. Entering the shop he looked around for a bit before settling for blocks and toys that would help stimulate the boys mind. The book shop was next as he picked up an order as well as a few children's books, after all Beetle Bard had been one of his favorites as a child.

Severus waited patiently at the two hour mark, he of course held a large basic that held some of his purchases from the apothecary. They had been his last purchases and now he was just waiting on his daughter to return.

"I'm here papa!" her voice sounded from his left as he turned and looked down at her a brow shooting up as she was holding a pet carrier.

" Lets see then…what monstrosity you managed to bond with" he stated as she huffed and held up the carrier. Blinking in surprise he looked to her and then back to the pair of Kneasle kittens, they would be huge when they got older that was for sure.

"Two?" he asked and she nodded.

"The black one is the one that bonded to me…the white one is her brother and the runt of the litter and I refuse to separate them so…perhaps the little kid would like him?" she said as she shrugged. Severus's eyes softened as he looked to his daughter, she really was a sweet heart.

"Very well…let us head back then…you can present it to him once he gets better" he stated as she gave a soft nod and took his arm before they appeared with a pop back at the gates of Hogwarts. The two kittens hissing and spitting as they clearly were not fond of that mode of transportation.

" Now…you know you are in charge of caring for them and when Harry is better you shall teach him how to care for his…understood?" Severus asked and Chrystian gave a nod.

"So…he will be staying with us once he is better?" she asked and Severus gave yet another nod.

"Will that be an issue?" Chrystian however shook her head and smiled happily.

"Nope…I just find it funny as who I am and who he is…staying in the same place" she stated as she knew perfectly well who her family was and had also made it perfectly clear that Severus Snape was her father and thee was nothing that would or could change that. It was obvious the girl was set in her ways and just like him she was perfectly fine with the things were.

Severus smirked and shook his head shooing her off.

"Go get those things settled…I must deliver these potions to Madam Pomfrey" he said and headed opposite the dungeons leaving his daughter to her own devices.

****Arthur's note - Thank you for reading and for the great reviews. This has been a brain child of mine for a while and I appreciate the positive feed back! You guys are great! ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Into the Depths**

Harry woke once again to the sound of whispered voices, he slowly opened his eyes but was only met with blurriness that prevented him from seeing, if only he had the glasses his aunt had forced him to wear so he could see what he was doing around the house. He however found that he did not ache as much as he had before and it was not hard to move either. He however tensed when someone noticed that he was awake. The voice of the dark man sounding this time from the left.

" Your awake…good here these are for you, your other glasses were unfortunately left behind when I took you and I have no desire to revisit that…place" Severus stated as Harry was sat up gently and something was placed on his face. His once blurred vision was now crystal clear, and so much better than it ever had been before. His eyes widening in awe as he looked around for the first time in forever at all the colors. The only real colors being the stark white of the infirmary beds and the man in black that was seated next to him. Harry had never seen anything this clearly before and tears came to his eyes as he looked down to the stuffed bunny in his arms and marveled a the blue he had never seen before.

"Wow" was really all the small boy could say as his eyes watered.

"Thank you dark man" he whispered as he tugged the bunny tight flinching as Severus reached out and caressed his head gently but then he found himself actually melting into the warm and gentle touch as he leaned unconsciously towards the older man.

"Your welcome Harry. Now that you can see perhaps you will not be as scared of myself and Poppy…she is the one who has been taking care of you while you have been sick…" he stated as the older woman bustled over and gave Harry a kind smile and Harry could not help but return it timidly as he but his lower lip nervously.

"I's not going backs to aunty and uncles ?" he half whispered his eyes wide as he looked at the vibrant colors of the vials that the older woman had brought over as well as the stick she had sitting on the small table as well.

Poppy snorted as she shook her head.

" Not if I have anything to say about it…no Harry you are not…Professor Snape here is going to take care of you once you are well enough to leave this infirmary." She stated as she motioned to Severus as Harry looked back to him with wide eyes.

"Fessor?" he asked and Severus nodded.

"Yes, I am a Professor…or a teacher…did you attend school Harry?" he asked but the small boy only shook his head.

"Duddy did, freaks don't go to school!" he recited but cowered back into the pillow as Severus suddenly growled.

"You will never call yourself that ever again Harry…You are not a freak, you are a little boy!" he stated. Harry of course could only look at him in fear at his sudden change in demeanor. Taking a deep breath Severus calmed himself as he turned his attention back to Poppy and took a vial in his hands and moved to come closer to Harry his voice softer.

" I am sorry Harry, but I just do not liek you putting your self down like that" he said as he held out a small vial.

"I need you to drink this…it will help you get better…I know if I were a young man like you I would not want to be cooped up in a bed all day I would want to be running around and playing outside" he said as the boy blinked up to him a bit in confusion but took the vial and drank it. His face contorting in disgust at the taste.

Severus chuckled as he took the vial back and then handed him a blue one.

"They do not taste very good but you will start to feel better soon" he stated as Harry drank it down as well it did not taste as bad as the first one but it still was bad. The last vial was a bright purple and harry hesitated to drink it but Severus was patient with him, waiting with a glass of water for when he was done. He almost gagged on the last one as it tasted like dirty socks smelt and was grateful for the glass of water he was soon given as he sipped it thirstily. He relished in the coldness of it as he only ever was allowed to have luke warm water at his aunt and uncles. He was extremely happy when they allowed him to have yet another glass after that of ice cold water.

"Now let me run a scan and see how the healing is going, and then we will see about getting some food into you" Poppy stated as Harry looked on wide eyed He was given medicine, he could see clearly, cold ice water that was delicious and now talk of food. Oh he was over whelmed he had never had all of this at one time before, not as long as he could remember.

"Food?" he asked timidly, hopefully as the matron and the dark man nodded to him.

"Yes…I am thinking a nice thick broth, nothing too heavy as your stomach will not be able to handle that yet. Harry of course had no idea what they were talking about but the sound of food just made him happy as he nodded and hugged his bunny tighter and whispered.

" Hear that Bobbity…we gets food!" he said as he could not help but smile.

Severus could not help but have heart ache at the simple words of the child his hand gently reaching over and caressing his hair which still made the boy flinch.

" Yes…and you will never be denied food ever again!" he said as he caressed his soft hair. Harry looked at him with those wide green eyes as he gently held out his arms to the man. Severus blinked for a moment and then stood and picked the tiny boy up before settling on the bed himself with him as Harry snuggled into his warmth. Harry could not really explain why he was comfortable with this man.

"You saveded meh and Bobbity" he said simply, it was not was question but Severus nodded.

"Yes" was his simple answer as Harry buried his head into his chest and robes.

" Bobbity likes you" he said softly as Severus could not help but smirk down at the child who watched as Poppy waved her wand and gave a nod.

"Everything looks much better, I would prefer to keep him a day or so more before you take charge of him Severus, but I know he would be more comfortable now in your care…so he is free to leave with you as soon as he eats a good helping of nutrient broth" she said as she of course summoned a house elf to take the order. Harry looking wide eyed at the strange creature but burring himself more into the safety of the dark mans robes.

Once Harry had eaten his fill which of course had not been much but it had satisfied the matron Harry was free to go. Severus of course had pulled out a pair of pajamas for the child as he would not be going out anytime that day, he was sure with the change of location to a new area and his daughter that Harry would be over whelmed and anxious as it was so the soft light blue material with little dragons on it was perfect for the child. Harry of course was reluctant to put them on but as soon as they were on the boy looked thrilled and in awe of the pattern. Severus of course carried him in his arms slowly through the school as he pointed to the moving paintings. Severus of course explained them to the boy who just stared in awe. Once down in the dungeons and inside of his chambers Severus gently sat Harry down on a very comfy couch in front of a large fire place. It was rather cool in the dungeons year round so the fire was small just to keep the chill away. Harry looked around in wonder but hugged Bobbity tight as he was scared and the shivering showed it clearly as did his face.

" Harry, this will be your new home. I have not had time to set up your bedroom yet so I will do that now" he said as Severus then called out to his daughter who appeared through a door to the left. Harry of course curled up a bit at the entrance of someone new. The girl however smiled happily at him with a small wave as she went back into her room but came out a gain with two kittens. Harry perked a bit. Mrs. Figg across from his uncles had kittens once and he had been allowed to pet them.

Chrystian was slow to approch him and sat on the plush rug so she was lower than him as she sat the kittens down. She then held out the white one.

" I got you a kitten as a welcome to the family present!" she said as she gently held out the kitten to Harry who blinked wide eyed at her and then the tiny which fluff of fur as he gently sat Bobbity aside and took the kitten who meowed to him as he gently held the tiny animal close.

" Mines?" he asked and Chrystian nodded.

"Yeap… and you get to name him…mine is a girl and her name is Eros" she said as she held up the pure black kitten that meowed softly as well. Harry gave a small smile but it faded as he thought for a moment.

" I never had a kitty before…" he said softly as Chrystian gave him a gentle smile.

"Well I can help you name him if you want?" she stated as he nodded his head gently. She of course thought for a moment as she looked at the white ball of fluff.

"How about Neve…it means snow…and he does look like a large white snow flake" she said with a giggle as Harry seemed to like it as well.

" Ne…Neve" he tried it out and nodded happily.

"Pretty name" he said simple as the kitten meowed happily up to him and began purring as harry loved this. Hwas was so entranced byt the small kitten he did not notice Severus return until the tall man spoke.

"I see you have met your new friends?" he asked as Harry looked up to him shyly and held up the kitten.

"Neve!" he said happily as Severus rose a brow and gently reached to pet the kitten.

"A fitting name…did Chrystian help you with it?" he asked as Harry gave a nod.

"Chryssi nice!" he stated as Chrystian flushed a bit at the sudden compliment and Severus gave a nod.

" She is…now..would you care to see your room?" he asked as Harry frowned a bit.

"Cupboard?" he asked tentively, Chrystian gasped softly but Severus shook his head.

"No Harry…a real bed room…and when you get older you can decorated however you want" he stated as the small boy looked up at him as the older man offered him his hand. He handed Chrystian back the kitten and grabbed Bobbity before taking the hand and being led towards a room. His eyes widened at the size of it. Looking up to Severus he whisperd.

"Mines?"

Severus gave a gentle nod and stepped in with him.

"Yes Harry, this is yours…you have a nice comfy bed, a night light…and toys" he motioned to the toy chest and shelves that house some books and toys and then opened the closet as everything was hung low so the boy could get to it.

" This is where your clothing goes when it is clean and when you get something dirty it goes in here" he motioned to a basket that was empty.

" You will be in charge of making sure your room is tidy at the end of every day…understand?" he asked softly as Harry nodded his eyes however lingering on the toys as Severus smirked and led him over to them.

"These are yours…I figured your friend Bobbity would like a few friends" he stated as he motioned to the other stuffed animals. He then motioned to the bed and the pet bed beside it but knew that the kitten would most likely sleep with the boy as he placed the pet bed onto the larger bed.

" Neve and you will sleep here every night" he said as Harry suddenly looked panicked.

" I's nots allowed on the beds" he stated as he shook his head and back up a bit but Severus picked him up and placed him to sit on the bed.

"This is your bed Harry and you can sleep on it all you like…is it comfy?" he asked as Harry was hesitant to even move on it but when he did he gave a soft nod. He of course looked almost ready to go back to sleep so Severus moved to tuck him in and gave him Bobbity as Chrystian placed Neve on the bed with him as the tiny kitten moved to the top of the pillow and made himself a small nest as the kitten bed was ignored. Harry fell asleep to the gentle purrs not long after as Severus ushered his older ward out and closed the door to be cracked.

Harry woke after about three hours and slid off the large bed as Neve followed him, Harry having to help the kitten down to the floor as he sat down on the plush carpet by the toys he had been shown was still dark in the room but he didn't mind as he was used to playing in his dark cupboard. He however reached for a book instead. He could not read but the pictures were nice, gently he put the book back and reached over to pick up a dragon plush toy as he smiled and looked to Bobbity.

"Look Bobbity a new friend…what shall we name him?" he asked and then nodded as if the stuffed rabbit had said something.

"Snufkin…I like it!" he stated and looked to the dragon.

"You hear that…your name is Snufkin and your our friend now!" he said softly as he hugged the dragon plush tight to him and started playing quietly. It was only a few minutes after that did the room lighten and Severus was leaned against the door watching. Harry looked up and flushed as if he had been caught doing something bad.

"I sorry!" he said as he stood and grabbed Bobbity but Severus shook his head.

"You have done nothing wrong Harry…this is your room and those are your toys to play with…I see you like your toy dragon…have you named him yet?" he asked as he stepped in and looked down to the boy who nodded and moved back to sit on the plush rug as he picked up the dragon and hugged him too.

"Snufkin…he a nice dragon…and he mine and Bobbity's friend!" he said shyly as Severus gave a soft smile.

"Well…that is good, I would hate for the others to feel left out however" he said as he motioned to the other plush toys and Harry nodded.

"They will all be our friends too!" he said as he went and gathered them all in a circle. Neve of course pouncing on one of them as Harry giggled softly. Severus felt his heart sore at the sound.

" DO you need to use the loo?" Severus asked as Harry looked up and nodded. He had not been in a few hours and playing he had forgotten he needed to go but now that the dark man had reminded him he nodded and got up holding his hand up to Severus who led him to the loo.

"If the door is closed…knock…we live with a female and it is not nice to barge in on them" he stated as Harry nodded but didnt understand, not that Severus thought he would. It did not take long for Harry as he was used to being fast.

"Did you wash your hands?" he asked as Harry held up his hands to show him how clean they were as Severus gave a nod.

"Good…it is not quiet time for supper so why don't you go get your toys and play out here in the the living area?" he asked as Harry gave a bright but shy smile as he went and grabbed some of the plush toys and brought them out to rug in front of the fire sitting and playing quietly gently whispering to his toys as Chrystian was stretched over a plush chair reading as Eros was curled on her chest as she read. Neve however was actively exploring the rooms and running up taking out one of the plush toys causing Harry to giggle as he did this.

Chrystian would glance up from her book when this happened and rose a brow before going back to her reading. It however was not long until the book was forgotten and she lay on the carpet playing with Harry making different voices for the plush toys. She had never had a sibling to play with before. Severus of course kept an eye on them as he sat on the couch reading his own book shaking his head at the almost sixteen year olds antics, a smirk playing on his lips however. Yes, he was sure the boy would be fine and thrive down here after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Check**

" He is still very under weight" Poppy sighed as she finished the last of her scans, however the child was making good progress. Severus gave a nod.

"II have only just started him on the higher strength nutrient potions. He has been staying awake longer through out the days and with the exercise that he is getting chasing around those kittens I dare say we will see an increase in his eating soon. He has stopped for the most part hoarding his snacks in his room." He said as he had found the small stash of food several times and each time it was getting less and less he had only found an apple the last time and he saw no real harm in him keeping an apple. Poppy gave him a gentle smile as she watched as the small child was playing quietly while the spoke.

"Well if this check up is done I really must get back, school starts in a few days and I have lesson plans to finalize" he stated as Poppy waved them both off. Harry gave her a shy wave and even shyer smile as he took the older mans hand and walked out of the hospital wing. While walking they were met with an out of breath Chrystian. She smiled innocently as her father frowned.

" You wouldn't be out of breath if you were not running in the halls…your lucky there is no school young lady…" he scolded as she only winked at Harry causing him to giggle.

" Sorry papa but I was in a hurry to ask you if I could go swimming down by the lake? Perhaps take Harry?" she asked as Severus shook his head.

"You may but Harry was just given a few potions that could make him drowsy…so perhaps tomorrow…and I will go to keep a watchful eye." He added as Harry's yes got wide.

"Swim?" he asked curiously, he had never been swimming.

Severus nodded gently.

"Yes Harry, swim…we will show you tomorrow…and you…" he looked back to his daughter.

"Do not stay out too long you still need to clean that mess you call a room" he stated as she scrunched her nose up but moved to kiss his cheek before bounding off again ending up in a sprint to which his father shook his head with a sigh and looked down to Harry who watched her run off in wonder.

" She is going to be the death of me, don't follow her example" he stated as he tugged them gently forward and descended to the dungeons. Once inside he let the boy go and do as he pleased as both Kneasles were growing rather rapidly in the month they had been here and both were keen on following the young boy around like shadows. Harry of course pulled out some blocks as he sat down to build with them and then knock them over with Bobbity and Snufkin while Severus sat on the couch with his lesson plans. A couple of hours passed easily as Harry had fallen asleep after crawling up to the couch cautiously and snuggling against Severus who at first had been caught off guard but had shifted to accommodate the boy and gently ran his fingers through the child's soft hair as he worked. Chrystian about this time came in and went straight to the shower before coming out in her own pajamas and snuggling on the other side of her father which made him sandwiched in as he sighed and gave up on his lesson plans wrapping his other arm around his daughter as well.

" Did you have a pleasant swim?" he asked softly and she nodded.

"The giant squid was out today and there is a heard of Unicorn on the far side of the lake" she stated as Severus nodded, he would have to venture out of harvest some items and it was good to know when the heard was around as they were not fond of men.

Severus smirked as he glanced at the clock and noted it was only early afternoon still and both of his wards were currently using him as a pillow for their naps.

" And here I thought you were too old for a nap" he teased his half asleep daughter who only responded in snuggling closer as he snorted. Glancing down he noticed the kittens looking up at him with large eyes as he sighed and patted his lap as they climbed up and curled up as well. Sighing Severus closed his eyes to relax only to doze off as well, on hand around his daughter the other around the boy as his head rested on the back of the couch, two purring balls of fluff on his lap as he feet were propped up only socked on the coffee table.

Of course he only woke when the sound of several flashes were heard and the chuckle of Albus Dumbledore who held a wizarding camera. Severus looked dazed as Chrystian had jolted awake as well.

"Albus what in the world are you doing down here?" he asked as he frowned at his home being infiltrated by the old man. Chrystian frowned as well as she got up and gently moved to pick up at still napping Harry as it seemed to have only been an hour. Severus knew his daughter was not a fan of the old man and was growing rather protective of her tiny quasi sibling, taking him to his room to puck him in to the bed. Albus's eyes followed the pair then looked back to Severus as he held up a camera.

"I fire called but there was no answer and when I peaked in to see if you were home and I saw that sight…I could not help but to capture it for you" he stated as Severus snorted.

"Well then what is it you wanted Albus…Poppy should have given you Harry's updated medical status" he said as Albus looked to him.

"I wanted to inform you that the muggle authorities have caught Petunia and Vernon Dursley" he stated as Severus stiffened his fist clenching.

" And what will become of them?" he asked as Albus had a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh they are going to prosecute them to the full extent of the law, Poppy and I have sent photos to the muggles to ensure that it is all taken care of." He stated.

"However they are wanting to see Harry for themselves so they can get a statement from him." He added but Severus shook his head.

" The last thing the boy needs is to be carted off to muggle London Albus…wont the testimony of you and Poppy be enough?" he asked but Albus shook his head.

"They also want the testimony from the man would rescued the boy" Albus stated again.

Severus could feel his blood pressure rise as he closed his eyes and took a beep breath.

"Fine…when do they want to see him?" he asked as Albus looked to him pleased now.

"Tomorrow if at all possible, the soon this is done the sooner it can all be over" the old wizard stated before turning and making his way to the doors of the younger man's chambers.

"Do bring the children up for dinner int he great hall today Severus the rest of the staff are anxious to see young Harry as well" he said as he left and Severus growled gently. Chrystian peeked from behind the door of her room.

"Is he gone?" she asked as she stepped out and Severus nodded.

"Indeed…" Severus said as he looked to her. He had been teaching her occlumency since she was thirteen when she had mentioned that she had felt like someone had been in her head. Why Albus would want to be in her mind he had not the foggiest but her family tree made her a prime target to be used by the old man and he wanted to make sure that she was well guarded. She frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" We will be going to London tomorrow so you will be in charge of making sure Harry is up and dressed before breakfast" he stated as Chrystian perked.

"Can we go to the mall while we are there?" she asked hopefully as they girl was of course still a teenager and had mistakenly exposed to a mall when she was twelve. Severus rose a brow and looked down his nose at her.

"You want me to take you to that infernal muggle trap?" he asked and she nodded her thick hair bouncing as she did this.

"We will see…" he stated as she hugged him happily and bounded off back to her room, the kittens bounding off after her.

"The death of me" he groaned as he ran his hand over his face and moved to pick up where he had left off in his lesson plans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Tantrums **

*** Sorry for the delay in posting a new Chapter, but mom got sick. I have been sick and depressed so I just have not felt like posting.  
Thank you **M **for your kind messages and for the advice on this chapter…I can only hope that it will be good enough***

Chrystian was the first to wake the next morning. She knew that her father would need help with Harry this morning as the boy was not very good with mornings. She walked into the younger boys room as she opened the curtains and turned towards the bed only to find it empty. She stood there for a moment in confusion before she ducked down to look under the bed but only found one of his stuffed animals. She moved to the wardrobe as she slowly opened it and her eyes softened as she looked to the younger boy that was curled up in what could only be described as a nest. She knew he sometimes resorted back to sleeping in the cramped space as a way of comfort. She gently shook him as she whispered.

"Harry…wake up it is morning and we need to get you dressed"

she said but he just burrowed his head in the cover he had wrapped around him and curled tighter as trying to ignore her. She rolled her eyes as she shook him again.

"Papa will be in here in a little bit and you know how he does not like you sleeping in here"

she stated which did the trick as Harry opened his eyes and peaked up to her. She smiled softly as she saw she had his attention now as she stepped back and held out her hand, not the first time this has happened and she knew it would not be the last. Harry was dressed in the dark blue pajamas that her father had purchased for him and almost swamped him but she knew he would grow a bit more into them the more he took his potions.

"There we are…do you want to stretch this morning?"

she asked and he gave a small nod as the small white kitten jumped out of the wardrobe as well as he meowed lovingly up at them. Chrystian had taken to being in charge of harry in the mornings while her father slept, he of course had thanked her and let her do as she pleased as long as Harry did not leave the school. She smiled down to him as she nodded.

"Good remember how I showed you to stand?"

she asked as harry tried his best to get into the position she had showed him as she helped him adjust and then mirrored him. Chrysitan did not treat him as if he was the six years old that he looked but the actual eight that he was and that seemed to work with him. For the next thirty minutes the pair went through guided stretching, much like yoga but not as hard. Harry loved the small activity and wiggled his toes on the plush rug he stood feeling awake now as the cool morning air began to slowly warmed. Chrystian then helped him with his morning rituals like brushing his teeth, bathing dressing for the day. They would be going to muggle London to deal with Harry's muggle relatives. Chrystian could not help but frown at the thought of them and the things they had done to such a sweet boy. She however refocused her attention back on him as she followed him and Neve to the kitchenette to have breakfast. She moved to make Tea as harry climbed into his chair. Neve bounded over to his sister Eros who was bigger than him by a good bit but they greeted each other before eating their soft nutrient laden food.

Harry still jumped when the food appeared in front of him on the small table but he didn't run from the table like he had from the first time. Magic was slowly being introduced to him and while the fear of it was still there he was slowly getting used to it. A plate of pancakes appeared in front of him with blueberries that were fresh with butter and syrup. His eyes wide as his stomach grumbled but he did dare reach for them. His eyes watching Chrystian as she moved around making Coffee and Tea placing the cream and sugar on the table as well as a jar of honey for her tea. Harry glanced back to the door as the sight of Severus made him perk. Harry had learned that the older wizard made his entrance only after coffee was made. It was consistent and Harry liked it, he liked a schedule it seemed, not that he knew that. A small deep blue vial was placed in front of Harry who looked up to Severus who rose a brow as he slowly reached for it and drank it. The bitter taste hit his tongue causing him to almost gag but he didn't as he then handed it to the older man who nodded and slid over the juice that was next to his pancakes. Harry took the juice and gulped it down as the taste faded.

Severus leaned over and cut up the pancakes on Harry's plate, not sure if he would eat so much food this soon still but did not take any away, if harry did eat it he would call it a step forward. 

"We will be taking the Headmaster's floo to Diagon Ally and then we will head into Muggle London from there"

he said as Harry slowly began eating his eyes wide at the wonderful taste of the food, still in disbelief that they would allow him to eat such good food. Chrystian sat dawn and began eating her town pancakes as she drizzled honey into her tea and some onto her pancakes as well.

"You don't think the floo would be too advanced for Harry?" she asked with a full mouth, this earning her a glare from her father.  
"No… he will travel with me. You are only coming today because I do need someone to keep an eye on him while I deal with the muggles, We do not need any undo stress."

Severus was not looking forward to this. The last time he saw Petunia Dursley he was sixteen maybe eighteen and he was just not looking forward to it. He had never been a fan of the jealous shrew and now that he had harry he down right just wanted to hurt her for the way she treated her own flesh and blood. Sure he had come from an abusive home himself but he had not nearly gone through anything near what this poor child had. He could only hope that he would not grow up to be bitter and cold, that never would end well. The mistakes that he, himself had made sometimes made him cringe. Shaking his head he looked down to his own plate of pancakes as he began eating as well.

After breakfast Harry had eaten only half of his plate but one could tell he was struggling to eat any more than that but it was enough and Severus was satisfied with that. He made had put on a muggle suit with made him look like some type of muggle lawyer. He however had his robes in Chrystian's purse which he knew held an untraceable extension charm on it. He picked up Harry who wrapped his tiny arms around him. Harry wore a pair of new well fitted overhalls, black trainers and a long sleeved blue and white shirt. It was clear how emancipated he was which was good for the court to see, but Severus did not like the lack of weight as he carried the young boy. The trek up to the Headmaster's office was short as Albus seemed to have been awaiting them as the stairs to his office were present and they did not have to use the password. Chrystian frowned as she looked up to her father who gave her a glance and her face melted into that of impassive and blank. He could not help but smirk as they entered the office and indeed Albus was sitting at his desk.

"Severus, Miss Slate…Harry right on time, I thought I would see you off and wish you luck" he said as he stood and walked over to them, he handed both Chrystian and Harry a lemon drop. Chrystian pocketed her's with a quiet thank you and Severus took Harry's.

"He just ate and I do not want him jittery while with the muggles" he stated simply as he pocketed the candy. He knew the candy held more than sweets but he said nothing as he then looked to Chrystian.

"You first..we are going to the Leaky Cauldron first."

Chrystian nodded and tossed the floo powder in and was gone in a flash of green flames. Harry tensed in his arms and let out a soft whimper. Severus gently held him closer.

"Do not worry I have you…you can close your eyes if you wish, just do not let go"

Severus stepped into the floo and spoke clearly to where he wanted to go. The grip on his neck tightening almost painfully as they soon arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled slightly when Harry lurched forward and got sick all over the floor. Chrystian however was ready as she took Harry from Severus and Severus waved his wand to clean up any mess on them or on the floor. It was still too early for the Inn to have any customers so all he had to deal with was a raised brow from Tom who stood behind the bar. Severus however put his wand back up his sleeve and took Harry back into his arms.

"Do not worry Harry, you did nothing wrong"

he assured the boy who only hid his face in his shoulder in response. They did not linger in the Inn long however as they made their way in the cool morning air of muggle London. It was much louder in the muggle world due to cars and just the sheer amount of people. It was a twenty minute walk to where the Youth Court was to be held.

Once they were outside of the large building Severus put Harry down and Chrystian took his small hand. She then handed him a folder from her bag that held all of the paperwork that they would need. His muggle credentials as well as his wizarding ones. He was informed that a ministry official would be residing on the case as well so any wizarding paperwork would go through them.

"Okay this may take a while so once we are inside I leave it to you to entertain Harry"

he said to Chrystian who gave him a large smile, a smile that almost made him want to groan, he could only imagine what mischief his daughter would get them however straighten his suit jacket as they made their way to the entrance. He checked them in and they were directed to where they needed. Harry stayed close to Chrystian as he almost hid behind her. She did not however let go of his hand. Once they found where they were going both Chrystian and Harry took a seat in a sitting room where Chrystian took out a package of colored pencils and a coloring book that she had gotten from Harry's room. Harry gave her a bright smile before tucking into his coloring book sitting on the floor so he could use one of the small tables. Chrystian took out her own book as she quietly read.

It was about an hour later when Severus came out from one of the offices as he walked over to them.

"Harry ..I need you to come with me" he said as the young boy looked up to him and nodded as he got up and took the older mans's hand, he looked back to Chrystian as she glanced up from her book and gave him a soft smile.

"I will make sure your coloring book does not walk away with Faeries"

she said as harry giggled softly and nodded. Severus gently led him back towards the office where a man in a grey suit and a woman in a while lab coat stood, they gave him a soft smile however Harry hid behind Severus's leg.

"The exam will not take long we just need to document how his recovery is coming along compared to the pictures you gave us from when you took him into your custody as well as some blood test"

the woman said. Harry looked up to Severus who then picked Harry up as he looked to him.

"Can you be a good boy and let them look you over?" he asked gently as Harry however shook his head and hid his face into the older mans shoulder. Severus chuckled gently.

"I will not leave you…come this must be done…just like with Madam Poppy" he said gently as harry looked at him. He liked Poppy and trusted her but he did not know these people, but if Severus said it was okay then he could do it. He slowly gave a nod as Severus nodded in return then looked back to the other two.

"Lead the way"

The exam was quick and Harry soon found himself back out with Chrystian in no time as Severus finished up what needed to be done. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were currently being held in custody and would not be allowed to be near Harry which was good. The last thing Severus wanted was for Harry's progress to back peddle because of those filthy excuses of muggles. His own claim to him was also affirmed through the muggle court. He was glad that it was already affirmed at the ministry magically, all he would have to do was go to Gringotts and get it affirmed through them. He could only imagine the boys reaction to the goblins.

It was nearing mid afternoon when the trio emerged from the muggle court and Chrystian bounced on her toes.  
"Can we go to the mall now papa?" she asked as Severus frowned but gave a nod.  
"Unfortunately…I did promise you that we could so yes…we shall go to that muggle death trap."

Chrystian beamed up to him and began telling Harry about the place that they were going. Severus walked behind them as he let them set the pace, even if it was slow for him. When they arrived at the building that held the mass of stores Severus took Harry's hand and shooed his daughter off.

"Come Harry we will walk around while she does her shopping…"

he stated as Harry gripped his hand tighter. It was not very crowded which Severus was glad for. Harry's eyes were large as he took in all the sights and sounds that the mall had to offer. Severus would lead them into several shops that seemed to catch the young child's attention. He however did not seem to notice that he was getting tired when they entered a book shop. While Severus looked through the shelves Harry sat on the floor by his feet.

"Harry…Stand up..we do not sit on floors while shopping" he said as he however did not look from the book he was looking at. He however did notice that harry did not move. Severus sat the book down and looked down to the boy who still sat on the floor.

"Harry!" he snapped as the young boy's head finally snapped up to look at him, his eyes wide as he however still did not get up. Severus leaned down and picked him up and sat him on his feet.

"Listen to me, we do not sit on floors!" he hissed quietly to the boy who was looking down again.  
"Look at me"

Severus said firmly but Harry shook his head. Severus could feel his patience waning thin as he placed his hand on the child chin and made him look up at him. Harry however avoided his hand as he suddenly darted away from the older man. Severus blinked in shock as he had never ran from him before. He however stood straighter as he looked to try and see where the boy had gone. Severus looked through the isles looking for the small child as he softly called for him but after looking through the entire book store had not found him. Panic began setting through him as he was sure that he had not left the shop. He gently took out his wand and cast

"Point me Harry Potter"

The wand however pointed towards the exit. Severus growled as he quickly made his way out of the shop and the direction the wand had pointed. He waved through the crowd as every once in a while he would recast the spell until he came to a small dark shop that loud music played through. His eyes caught sight of some band shirts from his own youth as he however put his full attention back into finding the boy. His eyes scanned the shop as he saw his daughter however and beside her of course was harry who looked to be in tears. Severus stalked forward and took Harry by the warm firmly as he spun him around getting to his level as he spoke loudly over the music.

"Never!…run off like that again Harold James Potter"

Harry however only responded by loud crying. Severus however did not relent as he stood and look to Chrystian.

" We are leaving…I can trust you to make it back to Hogwarts before dark?" he asked as Chrystian shook her head.

"I am almost done…I will go with you"

she said as she moved to hurry to pay for her purchases. Severus tried to lead Harry out of the dark store but Harry only struggled by refusing to move as Severus sighed and picked up the child. He of course received several looks some of concern and some of knowing smug looks from parents. Clearly Harry was tired and with a missed nap it was only natural that he would have a tantrum but to run off like that was unacceptable. Severus stood outside of the store with a tantrum laden Harry who was crying hard. Severus however did not coddle him.

Once Chrystian was finished he led them out of the mall, Harry's screams were now hoarse cries as he leaned heavily on Severus's shoulder. Severus apperated them all to the front gates of Hogwarts. Harry did not get sick this time. Severus glanced at the child who's eyes were puffy from crying and his cheeks tear streaked but he was asleep on his shoulder. The anger and frustration that Severus had slowly fading as he looked to the very tired child. Chrystian was quiet as they made the walk up to the school. She of course disappeared into her rooms to put her things away as Severus went and placed Harry on his bed. He made sure to remove his trainers and cover him with a sheet as a soft meow of Neve was heard and Severus picked her up and placed her on the bed next to Harry. The tiny kitten instantly moved to the pillow and made himself comfortable.

He would of course have a chat with Harry when he woke but for now he let the child sleep, he had to inform Albus of the days events, not that he needed or wanted to. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Squiddy & Goblins  
Part 1**

**Sorry for the delay I have been sick. I have decided that this will be a two part chapter and the second part will be posted tomorrow! As always I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe I just like to dabble with it. And remember if you have nothing nice to say then say it anyway because this fan fiction writer has no care, is not a grammar Nazi and is not a professional. My grammar is bad, my style is trash yet people read my stories any way!  
For all you guys who have stood by me, thank you! You guys are awesome!**

Severus glanced to the clock on the wall as it had been three hours since he had last checked on Harry. Placing the book he was reading down he stood and moved to check on the young boy, slowly peaking into the room he frowned when he noticed the bed was disheveled but empty. Stepping into the room he looked towards the wardrobe and sighed. A small step back it seemed as he slowly opened one of the doors and saw that indeed Harry was inside. The child was curled sitting up with his knees curled to his chest and Bobbity hugged tight against him. His head resting on his knees. Severus lowered himself to sit on the floor by the wardrobe.

"Harry…I need you to come out of the wardrobe" he said as the boy visibly tensed and shook his head.

"Sevius mads at me"

Severus however frowned as the boy mumbled into his knees.

"We do not mumble Harry…do we?" he asked softly as Harry shook his head again and moved his head so his mouth was visible and he spoke again.

"You mads at freak" he stated.

Severus sighed as he moved to pull Harry from the wardrobe this time with only a bit of resistance as he placed the child on his lap and moved the hair from his eyes, he would have to get the boy a proper hair cut soon.

"First you do not call yourself that…you are Harry and a child not a freak…understood?, second I am not mad at you , I am upset at the behavior you showed…you ran off in a strange place and I could not find you…what if someone bad had found you and taken you?"

he asked as Harry looked up at him with wide green eyes. The eyes of his mother. Harry sniffled as tears came to those bright eyes and he began crying, not the tired wailing from before but real tears as his head fell to his chest and he began gently crying. Severus only held him as he rocked slightly.

"Shhh…I am not mad at you…but you must understand that I have to keep you safe..and there are rules you must follow, even when you are tired. Now…come it is dinner time and I know you must be hungry"

he said as he sat the boy down and dried his tears. He then stood and left the boy to follow him which Harry did still gripping Bobbity to him tightly. Severus helped him into his seat as a large bowl of thick beef vegetable soup appeared. Harry placed Bobbity in the chair next to him as he however did not go for the food as usual. Severus practically had to force the boy to eat as Harry was very quiet. Chrystian however sat at the table and smiled at Harry ruffling his hair before she tucked into her own food.

"Papa can Harry and I go swimming tomorrow?" she asked as she knew it was already to late today.

Severus glanced at Harry then to his daughter.

"Yes…I have to finish up some business that will have me busy most of the day. Do not stay out more than three hours…I do not need either of you getting sick from that cold water"

he said firmly as Chrystian smiled brightly. How he had managed to create a hyper active bright teenage girl he was not sure…but here she was and her brightness of course drew Harry out of his shell if just for a bit as he ate a bit more. Chrystian slid a small piece of Chocolate towards Harry after dinner as the young child looked at it in confusion before looking to Chrystian who showed him her own piece before popping it into her mouth and chewing. Harry picked it up and took a small bite his eyes going wide at the sweet taste before putting it all in his mouth and chewing, his cheeks puffed as it was a bit of a large piece than he could handle. Severus of course gave and exasperated sigh and glared at his daughter who just ignored his look as she got up and made her self another cup of tea.

Harry moved to get down from the table after he was gone taking Bobbity back to his room. Chrystian frowned as she was used to him sitting In the living area playing with his stuffed toys. Severus however shook his head slightly to her let the child have some space, he would let him have a day or so and then he would get things back on track, he would not let this set back last long, but he would indeed give him a bit of space, while developmentally he was younger than six, and physically he looked to be about six, he was indeed eight years old and he would treat him as such.

Harry spent the rest of the evening playing quietly in his room, talking to his stuffed bunny and Neve who playfully attacked some of his other stuffed toys. He was happy here, it was nothing like his aunty's house. He was fed all the time now and he was never hungry. He also had a nice warm bed which he still was not used to sleeping in. The wardrobe was smaller than his cupboard under the stairs but it was dry and clean and with his clean blankets he had made it very soft to lay in. However Chrissy and Severus would scold him for sleeping there, they insisted the bed was for him. He looked down to Bobbity and hugged him tighter before getting up and changing into the pajamas that he usually wore and crawled into the bed. It would not be long before first Chrystian would come and bid him good night and then Severus would read him a story for the night. He liked the stories. Severus's voice was deep and lulled him to sleep even when he struggled to stay awake to hear the end of the story.

There was a soft knock as Chrystian bound into his room with Eros in her arms as the kitten playfully tackled her brother who was in Harry's lap.

"Tomorrow we get to go swimming…I will teach you everything you need to know!" she said excitedly as she tucked Harry in. Harry however was still very quiet as he looked up to her.

"Is…Sevius still mads at me?" he asked and the older girl shook her head.

"Nope…when I was your age I went for a walk by myself around the school and papa said he looked for me for hours…he was upset for a while at me but after dinner he was not mad any more…I promise!" she said as she gave him a soft smile.

Harry's eyes were wide in wonder.  
" Howurs? Wow…and I never been swimming befores…What is it?" he asked as Chrystian blinked.

"Well you know how you take a bath in the tub?" she asked and he nodded.  
"Well it is the same thing…except you wear shorts…and the water is cold and there is mud on your feet…its nice" she added as Harry wiggled his toes imaging mud on his feet, it had been a while since he had mud on his feet, not since aunt Tunias.

" Will Sevius swims with us?" he asked as Chrystian snorted and shook her head.  
"No…he does not like swimming in the lake…but one day I will see if he can take us to the beach!" she said as Harry perked, he did know of the beach.  
Aunt Tunia and Uncle Vernon always took Dudley to the beach during the summer. He of course never got to go so the thought of going excited him a bit as a tiny smile formed on his lips.

"There is that smile I like so much…well goodnight Harry…sweet dreams" she said as she kissed his cheek and picked up Eros and left the room. It was not long until Severus came in and sat on the bed in his usual spot a book in his hand as he looked down to the small child.

"Harry…you did well today…except for the small tantrum…but that has been forgiven…will you try and stay in the bed tonight?" he asked softly as harry hugged Bobbity closer to him but gave a soft nod. He however noticed that Severus did not move the pile of blankets or small pillow from the wardrobe, he allowed the boy that comfort, if just for the night.

"Tonight I will read to you the tale of the three brothers…" Severus said as he leaned back a bit and began reading. Harry of course paid good attention even asking a question or two before Severus felt his weight lean into him a bit. He looked down and sure enough Harry was fast asleep, the stuffed bunny held against him loosely. Severus moved to tuck him in better as he made sure Bobbity was tucked in as well. Only then did he move to the wardrobe and open it, he took out the covers and folded them neatly before placing them back. He then moved around the room placing toys in their rightful spots. The child was not messy by any means, not like his godson Draco any ways. He then darkened the room leaving he door cracked as always to give some light so the child could find himself to the bathroom if he needed. Harry at first had wet the bed often but as the weeks passed it was less and less frequent and for this Severus was glad, he could tell it took a toll on the child esteem.

The next morning Severus was awoken to a loud shrill scream and set of giggles. At first it had startled him but he soon relaxed when he realized it was just Harry and Chrystian. He glanced at the clock by his bed and yawned as it was still rather early. He lounged for a bit before he could smell the alluring scent of coffee. Chrystian always knew that coffee would get him up. Chrystian had started making coffee and tea daily when she was eleven. It was her way of spending the mornings with him before breakfast while school was in session. She was always allowed access to their private quarters even during school. That first year she seemed to sneak into her own bed as even she had homesickness. Now that she was older she only came to his quarters in the mornings, weekend and holidays. Finally rising Severus readied himself for the day. He would visit Gringotts to get business taken care of today while Chrystian watched Harry.

Upon leaving his room he rose a brow at the sight of Chrystian and Harry waiting for him at the table. Thick French toast adorned each plate. He made his coffee up the way he liked it after he sat down as both children started eating. It was an unspoken tradition that Chrystian had that she would not eat before he sat at the table unless he was sick and Harry had picked up on that as he sat patiently as well, of course it was easier for him. Severus too began eating but paused when the post appeared in the middle of the table causing Harry to jump slightly. Having only enchanted windows meant that the post was delivered by trusted house elf and not by owl. He handed Chrystian a few items of mail before he took the rest and leafed through the junk and put aside the potion orders from the ministry and a letter form Lucius Malfoy. He of course had been anticipating this since the day he saw Narcissa in Diagon Ally. He however glanced up as Chrystian gasped and stood.

"Papa! My syllabus and book list from Cambridge Magical came!"

she beamed as she did a little jig in place as she had applied earlier in the year and had been accepted for owl distance courses for her studies in Potions and Herbology she would do practicals and she could not take them under him as she was his daughter and seen as biased. Harry looked confused as he had a mouth full of toast, some syrup running down his chin as he chewed. Severus frowned at the amount he was stuffing in his mouth at one time but he waited for him to swallow it all before saying anything stopping his next bite and cutting it in half.

" You will choke if you keep eating like that…smaller bites, and chew…you can have as much as you want as long as you follow those two rules and no speaking with your mouth full."

He said as he shot his daughter a glare as she however was fully absorbed in her letter. Harry sheepishly nodded as he ate.

"What that?" he asked softly as Chrystian looked up and beamed at him.

"This? Oh this is a letter telling me I can go to adult school…while still going to Hogwarts!" she gushed as she clearly was excited. Harry tilted his head a bit.  
"School?" he had never heard that word in detail before he was not sure what it was but from the looks of it, it sounded fun.

Chrystian nodded.

"Yep…we live in a school you know..and when you turn eleven you get to take classes here just like me! And Papa will be one of your professors!" she stated proudly as harry looked from her to the older man who was sipping his tea with a nod.

"Papa is a teacher…he teaches Potions…he is a Master Harry, which means he is the best in the entire world at it"

she stated as Severus sat a bit straighter. Harry's eyes were wide in awe and wonder as he didn't know the older man was so cool, even if he was not sure what he really did.

" Speaking of school…will Harry be taking any lessons?" the older girl asked as Severus put his cup down.

"As if yet…we need see where we need to start and we will go from there, and I will speak with Madam Pince about lessons…" he stated as Irma Pince while being a strict ruler of the Library was also a wonder at teaching younger children the basics. He would speak with her before he went to Diagon Ally. Chrystian had been taught under her and smiled with a nod.

" Come on Harry lets find you some good shorts to go swimming in!" 

Chrystian said as she handed her father the book list so he could pick up the books and supplies she would need while he was out. Harry moved to follow the older girl as Severus looked over the list as he frowned at some of the titles as he clearly knew there were better materials and he would make sure she was well prepared, not that he did not believe she was going to be prepared on her own. He moved to gather some items to take with him to Gringotts before he glanced into Harry's room as Chrystian was helping the younger boy find warm swim shorts.

"Remember…no more than three hours and do not forget to give him potion at lunch" he reminded her and she waved him off as she went back to adjusting the shorts she had found. 

Harry stood on the shore to the Black Lake, it was massive and he felt scared as he looked at the gentle lapping water mere feet away. Chrystian however was busy setting up some towels in the sun as well as a picnic basket for lunch. She stood and placed her hands on her hips proud of her small set up before turning to Harry.

"Alright…so first lets just sit and put our feet in the water, it will be cold so we need to slowly get used to it" she said as she kicked off her own shoes and moved to the edge of the lake sitting and patting the grass next to her as she then helped him with his shoes. The smaller boy shivered as his feet touched the water and he drew them back up. Chrystian however said nothing as she put her feet in and moved her legs around easily, she was used to it. She knew in time Harry would try again. It took about an hour before Harry tried again this time leaving his tiny feet in the water just for a few moments before taking them out and curling his legs to his chest and shaking his head.  
"It's too cold" he said and she nodded.

"That is okay we can just sit here in the warm sun…"

Chrystian smiled down to him as she picked up Bobbity, the only time he was with out this toy was when they had gone to London.  
"Where did you get Bobbity?" she asked as harry looked to the stuffed bunny, he was not perfect but he was his best friend and all he really had for a long time.

"Dudders broked him and Aunty tossed him aways…but I saveded him" Harry spoke softly as he reached for his best friend and Chrystian handed him over.  
"Do yous haves a best fweind?" he suddenly asked her and she blinked, her eyes softened and she gave a nod.

"In fact I do…he guards my bed his name in Fulky and he is a stuffed dragon that papa gave me when he got me" she said as she fondly remembered the day she came to her father and how scared she had been.

Harry looked back to the lake as his eyes widened and he pointed.  
"WOW!" he was already standing at this point as in the distance tentacle's were out of the water.

"That is Squiddy..he lives in the lake and he likes the students as long as they stay by the shore and swim." She said as the young boy was wide eyed as he giggled. The squid seemed to play for a while before disappearing back under the waters surface. There was a buzz from Chrystian's wand as she sighed and got up.  
" Okay Harry…times up…would you like to go with me to the library after lunch?" she asked as she moved to take out the food the elves had packed for their picnic smiling as there were fruits and sandwiches.

**  
** Note Sorry I have to make this chapter into two parts I got sick and have been sick for over a week. Next part will follow Severus at Gringotts…what will he find…what secrets lie in the seal vaults?. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you!***


	9. Chapter 8 Pt 2

**Squiddy and Goblins **

**Pt 2**

*** Love you guys for reading and enjoying even though my grammar and spelling is trash! I get reviews saying its trash yet…you guys who are reading this still are still here! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer as always I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe I just write in it!***

Diagon Ally was filled with students. Severus could not help but sneer at the thought of the school year being ready to however looked forward as he made his way towards Gringotts Bank. He was not fond of the bank or the rude goblins, but this had to be done and he did have all the legal documentation that gave him full parental rights. While the Potters were not on the List of sacred twenty- eight they were still a very old wizarding family and knowing Lily they would not have left Harry with nothing. Upon entering the bank he straightened his frock coat and robes and approached one of the tellers as he spoke.

"I need to speak with whom ever is in charge of the Potter vaults"

and placed the folder of papers as well as the key down onto the counter before them, before the goblin could touch the items his hands pulled them back.

"Only the manger of the vaults, please" he added as the Goblin scowled but nodded and hurried away.

It was never a good idea to anger a goblin, yet you also had to show that you were not intimidated by them either. He held high respect for the creatures, they were after all magically powerful. It was only a five minute wait when a older goblin with small glasses approached him. He gave a bow to the older goblin a slight bow.

" I am Hilnok, manager of the Potter Estates…what can I do for you Master Snape?" he asked.

Severus stood back straight.

" I am here as the legal guardian to Mister Harold James Potter and I wish to review his estates, assets, vaults and other investments"

Hilnok nodded as he led Severus to a long hallway where he felt magic flow over him but he said nothing as he knew the bank safeguarded against theft. He was brought to a small office and took a chair as he slid the files to the older goblin who in turn looked them over and then looked to the key and frowned.

" This key is a duplicate, do you have the original?" he asked as Severus shook his head.

"It was given to me by Albus Dumbledore who was in-facto guardian of the Potter assets until the child came into my care." Severus stated as Hilnok gave a nod and wrote something down.

" All of the paper work seems to be in order Master Snape and if you will just give me a moment to have all the assets compiled and presented to you"

The older goblin stood and left the room for a good ten minutes before returning with a large stack of files, two wooden boxes and a small key ring of vault keys. Hilnok laid each file out and then sat back down with a final file in his hand.

"In the matter of the estate of the late Mister James Fleamont Potter and Mrs. Lily Evans Potter, Harold James Potter inherits all properties, accounts and holdings of said estate. Mister Potter also entitled to the former title of Lord Potter upon his seventeenth birthday, the last titled Potter was Equitus Potter in the year 1746. All wizard and muggle holdings are listed in the files presented."

He read off as he then motioned to the files. He then opened the first wooden box as a set of rings lay upon black velvet. Each was a signet ring and Severus could not help but look at them in almost confusion. Potter was to be a Lord..if he so chose.

"Upon his taking the title of Lordship will be able to wear the family signets of Gryffindore, Potter and Ravenclaw."

Severus's head snapped up at this as he was not sure how to process this information. The goblin however kept reading as he then opened the box. Inside the dark oak box saw a small simple amulet with green and blue stones.

" This amulet is for the guardian of the Potter holding until Mister Potter turns seventeen years old. The amulet possesses protection against hexes and curses as well as used as a key to gain access to Vault 5097 which is one of the oldest vaults here are Gringotts."

Severus reached to slowly pick up the small piece but did not assume to put it on, he only held it in his hand as he looked over the fine detail work of the Elven made silver. His attention however fell back on the old goblin as he spoke once again, presenting the small key ring of keys.

" The Potter estate vault keys to all the vaults." He stated as he handed over the key ring and Severus looked at the numbers and he found that some of these keys were even older than the previously mentioned vault.

" We also have a running tab of all withdrawals and purchases from the estate in the name of Albus Dumbledore"

Severus's eyes narrowed as their were several papers in which were handed to him as his eyes scanned down the list. The old man had been taking money for years to pay for various things such as houses for some Order of the Phoenix members. He had bought several homes with this money, which made no sense as Dumbledore was a wealthy man in his own right.

"Stop all access of these accounts and assets to Professor Albus Dumbledore, any withdrawals from this day fourth will only be from myself or Mister Harold James Potter him self. Please add Chrystian Rogue Slate to all accounts as well as authorized persons."

He of course knew his daughter would not abuse this power. Hilnok nodded as he wrote this all down.

"Would Master Snape like to view the vaults?" he asked as Severus nodded.

"Yes…please if you would be so kind." He said as he started looking over the files his mide racing with the numbers he was seeing. The muggle investments alone were astounding and while he was never a fan of James Potter he had to give it to the man, and Lily of course, that they took care that Harry was very well taken care of. The boy will never want for anything, and while a pang of jealousy could not be stopped as he, himself had lived in poverty almost the entirety of his young life. He however stacked the files.

" May I have a complete copy of all these files and the Will. I would like to eventually show Mister Potter when he is older."

Hilonok nodded as he made yet another note before leading the wizard down into the vaults.

By the end of the day Severus was sure that Harry was more wealthy than the entire sacred twenty-eight. In the end Severus only withdrew a few hundred from the Potter vault in which he had the duplicate key for. After that any vault that Dumberdore had access to the keys were changed and Severus made sure that he had the only copy, except for the one the goblins had of course. He also set up a payment of 20 Gallions a month for the managements of the entirety of the estate that had been presented to him. Hilnok tried to refuse but Severus informed him however that Mister Potter would not like the fact that the manager of his account was not getting paid to do such a good job, in which the older goblin nodded and bowed low to the wizard, a sign of good faith.

Severus finally left the bank just as the sun was setting in the sky. He of course knew it would take long time to go through everything but it was one of those things that would need to be done. He sent a patronus to Chrystian telling her that he was on his way. He was just approaching the apparition point when a well dressed figure stepped in his way. Severus frowned as he looked to the other figure, the platinum blond hair of Lucius Malfoy was unmistakable.

" Severus…how good to see you"

**** DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN….hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter…not feeling the best still but I wanted to put something out there!****


	10. Chapter 10

**How deep it goes**

*** As usual I own nothing. Thank you everyone for following and liking and the good comments ^_^. As per usual I will also give this disclaimer of I am not a writer I just do this for fun so if you hate my grammar, well then do not read it, simple as that!***

When Lucius Malfoy wanted something, it was very rare that he would not be able to procure it. So naturally when his wife come to him with the information that his long time, associate and dare he say it friend, Severus Snape was shopping in Diagon Alley of all places for children's clothing he had to know the reason why. He had known Severus for a good number of years, he had been the one to first introduce the younger man to the then charismatic Dark Lord. How foolish he had been in his misguided youth and how misguided he had been to have followed the advice of his now late father. While had had just barely scrapped by going to Azkaban by the skin of his teeth he was fortunate enough to keep his hold on his families assets, much to the dismay of many in the Ministry. Glancing at his pocket watch he grabbed his gold tipped snake head walking cane which housed his wand and stepped into the floo with one destination in mind. His son would be turning nine in just a weeks time on June 5th and he knew just how to spoil his son and only heir.

Stepping into Diagon Alley the day was just starting for the sleepy mid summer street, shops just starting to open and the morning crowd had yet to arrive. Lucius contemplating where to go first, he had some simple errands to run for Narcrissa, he could easily get the items she required from Flourish and Botts on his way out. Stepping into the street he made his way down the Alley his eyes scanning over some items of interest. His attention however fell on the black clad figure that had walked past him from the apperation point by Madam Malkin's. It took him a moment to realize who the figure was but before he could call out to the man, he had already entered Gringotts. Lucius huffed gently as he almost followed him in, but the Goblins did not tolerate loitering and while Goblins were beneath him, it was unwise to anger them and even a pure blood such as his self knew better than that. No he would wait for the Potions Master to exit the building and then he would speak with him.

Lucius had not however expected Severus to take so long in the Goblin run bank, he almost gave up his endeavor, as he had been in the Alley for now three hours, two hours longer than he had wanted to begin with. Cold gray eyes fell on the man clad in black. Making a bee line towards the Potions Master a smirk crept onto his lips.

"Severus…how good to see you"

He stated as he saw how the younger man stopped in his stride and tensed. The mask of indifference never leaving his friends face as he slightly inclined his head politely.

"Lucius…good to see you as well"

he lied easily as he placed his hands behind his back which held the files on the accounts of Potter. Severus of course was cautious around Lucius, his mind blank as he looked to the older gentleman. Lucius, being who he was gave his old friend a calculated smirk as he stepped closer.

"Crisa mentioned you have been in Diagon Alley picking up children's clothing…I was under the impression that you had no living relatives Severus" he said staright to the point as usual. Severus gave a nod.

"Yes, well it seems that I am. A dear friend of mine passed and I am now acting as the guardian"

It was not a lie after all. Lucius's brows rose. "Well then…perhaps Draco and your new charge could spend the day together soon…he is after all a young boy in need of friendship…that has not been bought or bribed." Severus felt his shoulders relax as those words were spoken. He of course was still wary but he also knew the older man's veiws had changed a good bit since they were younger. Severus took a breath and spoke.

" I am not sure that would be wise yet. The child had been placed with some muggles prior to my taking him and I dare say he is not in good health. I however will think about it once he is better, Chrystian is rather protective of him at this point." He said as Lucius straightened a bit at that.

"Ah yes…the girl…I hear she is the top in her class and a fine Slytherin to boot" Lucius stated and Severus gave a nod.

"She is…and has been accepted into the Cambridge University Owl classes…so her time will be spent being busy for the next few years" he said proudly as he was very proud of how she had come out. Lucius gave a gentle smile at that, he had always been fond of the girl but worried that she would be more like her grandfather than her parents under Severus's tutelage. He knew that the other man would make her brilliant but he never knew if he could trust the dark potions master.

"Once your ward is stable enough to handle young Draco…you must bring him to the manor" Lucius stated as a matter of fact. His hand reaching for his pocket watch as he tsked.

"Well I must be going…do try to not sequester yourself in those stuffy old dungeons to long" he said as he patted the other man on the shoulder and turned to walk down the alley. Severus of course watched him for a moment before he turned and walked the opposite direction.

Harry quietly watched as Chrystian practiced a spell, his eyes wide and attentive as magic fascinated him. His uncle had always yells about magic and blamed him for doing it, but he had only ever done it be accident. He remembered his one year at school, his first and only year he had some how managed to will himself onto the top of the school after being chased by Dudley and his friends. Harry had been at Hogwarts for nearly three months now. He was still very much as skittish child, too small and too shy but he was getting better. In fact last night he managed to sleep in his bed the entire night. Bobbity of course had guarded him and when he woke safe he had hugged the old toy happily. Bobbity was the one person he could tell everything to, Bobbity would never look at him with pity or anger, and would never yell or hit him. Of course being here with the professor and Chrystian, he had not been hit either and he had lot's of food. He still had tot take yucky medicine but he felt so much better and happy. Getting up from where he had been sitting on the floor he made his way to his room. He still could not believe that it was all his and no one else's. He found his crayons and paper as he at the small table where he usually played with some of his blocks and began drawing and coloring. Bobbity was propped up and watching him as he quietly whispered to the old rabbit that he wanted to make a pretty picture for the dark man. He had seen Dudley to it for his aunty and she had put it up for all to see. He had tried to do the same and she had torn it up and tossed it away, he wanted to see what the dark man did with it. It was another hour before he was satisfied and he heard the older man in the other room as he grabbed the rabbit and the picture and almost ran out with his kitten on his heels as he held up the crudely drawn picture.

When Severus stepped through the floo he was greeted with the sight of Chrystian reading.

"Where is Harry?" he asked but before she could answer the child ran out his face glowing and his eyes happy as he held up a piece of paper. Severus of course took it and blinked down at the rather crude but colorful drawing of Harry, himself, Chrystian and the Cats and of course the rabbit toy. Severus had many of Chrystian's old pictures stored away and he could not help but give a smile at this new one.

" Very nice Harry…would you care to help me hang it?" he asked. He saw Harry's eye grow wide and then the brightest smile filled the boys face as he nodded.

It was of course not the first time but the thought came to the older man's thoughts that he would never let anyone take that smile away from the boy again…no matter the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seizure **

**Sorry for the very very very…late chapter and I apologize that it is short.  
I own nothing I just enjoy making stories.  
Thank you for your patience and understanding. **

July 31, a day which Severus both was excited for and fearing was here. Harry would be turning nine. He however looked and acted still much like a four or five year old. This angered Severus as while he hated James Potter the man was smart and he knew Lily was brilliant so Harry would at least have a good chance at being brilliant and that horrid sister ruined it all. Looking down at the list he was trying to finish but his mind went blank. His eyes rested on watching Harry play. What would be good to help him develop faster. The wizarding word was not the best with mental illness like the muggles were. Magic cant heal somethings, let Bellatrix Lestrange be testimony to that. Cake and some sort of gift would be enough for the boy he after all did not want to over whelm him.

The two kittens ran under the table chasing each other as Chrystian sat on the couch doing work for her university courses. The new year for students would start in a months time. Today however was Harry Potters ninth birthday. She glanced up at her father as he was spacing out yet again. Standing and stretching before walking into the kitchen and sitting beside him.

" We could go to London and take him to one of those muggle play pen type places with slides and all that…" she said as Severus jolted at the sudden sound of her voice but shook his head.

"No…that would be too over whelming…he is still healing as well. I am sure Dumbledore has planned up something. I need you to look after him for a while…" he stated as he was never last minute about anything so why had he waited this time. Was his disdain for the boys father really that bad? Standing he went to prepare to go to Hogsmead. He was sure that he could find a suitable gift for the child, something to stimulate his brain. His trip of course consisted of him getting a tiny cake for the boy and he had found a simple but very well hand made blanket that was actually made from soft wool. It was green and blue with browns, a very understated color scheme yet it drew Severus eye. The shop keeper of course came and helped him with it. His trip only lasted and hour and when he returned he could not help but feel a bit of panic as he saw the patronus coming to meet him at the entrance.

The ghostly blueish silver panther bounded up and spoke to him.

" Harry started going into seizures…please help" and then it moved to match the dark mans hurried strides as he ran to the dungeons. He was greeted with Chrystian on her knees, Harry on his side crying and clutching his mid section as he seized. " Get the floo ready I'm taking him to Poppy" he stated as he picked the child up as he twitched in his arms and he soon found himself nose to nose with the matron as he lay Harry on the bed as Poppy hurried over.

" He started seizing while I was on my way back from Hogsmead" he said and the older woman nodded and ran her diagnostics.

" Severus get me the pink calming drought in the top shelf of my cupboard." She said as the younger wizard did as he was instructed coming back moments later with the vial and uncorked it as she tilted the young boys head back as he poured it down his throat and used her fingers to massage it down. It was not long until his seizing had stopped and he was breathing at a more normal rate but still hard as he had never seized that long or hard before.

Harry woke and it was dark, he tried to move but found his arms felt heavy and there was a weight on his left hand. Not having his glasses his sight was blurry but the black mass was warm and a pale hand like figure was atop his as he felt his chest constrict. His dark man, Seveu's as he heard others call him, except for Chrissy…she called him papa and father. Harry's little hand gripped at the dark mans larger one before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him feeling safe.

Madam Pomfrey released him to Severus the next morning after breakfast and only after. Severus carried him down to the dungeons, his head never leaving his shoulder and his tiny hands curled into his cloak refusing to let go.

Chrystian had cleaned Harry's room and had charmed his toys to greet him when he came back, she had cleaned the entire apartment suite, Severus had large quarters, three bedrooms and two bathrooms with a kitchen. She had kept herself busy, The two Kneazle kittens full out running after each other and tackle rolling her current amusement as she charmed a ball to roll around the room away from them. Her head shot up from her book as she heard her father enter and gently set Harry down. Harry instantly ran to Chrystian and climbed up on the couch with her. The two were like brother and sister more and more every day. The older man's eyes darted around the apartment and then to his daughter.

" You cleaned " he stated simply as she smiled brightly.  
" I was nervous he wouldn't be allowed to come home today" she said as Severus's eyes softened at his daughters worry, the young woman had come to adore the younger boy, the boy who had killed her very own grandfather only seven years prior.

He blinked as he seemed to realize that he now had a small family of his own…more than just him and his daughter…he could not keep the smile from his lips as he joined them on the couch for the rest of the evening.


End file.
